The above described configuration is based on a common configuration of steering gears for boats, in particular, of a mechanical steering gear that control boats.
These steering gears have a control member, whose displacement actuates the different parts of a transmission, which is adapted to transfer the displacement of the control member into a corresponding actuation of an operating unit for controlling, for example, a steering actuator.
These steering gears are widely used in boats due to their easy construction, installation and assembly.
Due to the wide use of these steering gears, spare parts should be readily available for replacing any damaged part. Instead, universal parts, i.e. parts that may be adapted to steering gears produced by any manufacturer, are hard to find in the marketplace.
Moreover, the configuration of these steering gears and the mechanisms involved expose the parts of the transmission to high wear.
A particularly important part, in this respect, is the pull and/or push cable found in these types of gear.
Replacement of damaged cables with undamaged ones is often required, but this operation is difficult, both in terms of installation of prior art cables, and because cables compatible with the steering gear owned by the user are not always available.
A possible solution to this problem consists in limiting cable wear, that is, in reducing cable replacement frequency compared to prior art steering gears.
Cable adaptability is also an important aspect, because the cable should be fitted into the steering gear without creating clearances or slacks, which would cause permanent deformations, as well as a malfunctioning or possible failure of the steering gear.
Therefore, there exists a yet unfulfilled need for a steering gear that might obviate the above described drawbacks of prior art steering gears.